Romantic Surprise
by Kivanfangirl
Summary: Eowyn's visit to Gondor was only supposed to last a week, but due to terrible weather conditions, she is forced to stay in the White City. There is at least a library to keep her entertained, at least she thought. Rated M Oneshot  Edit Version


**A/N: Good evening my fellow readers! :D I know that it has been such a long while since I have updated some of my other stories but I promise that I will get back to them once I have a spark of insparation for them. This lovely fan fiction was inspired by a role play a friend and I did a while ago. I hope you all ejoy. Please don't for get to review.**

**~ Kivanfangirl**

It was a simple day in the Kingdom of Gondor for the White Lady as she walked about the halls of the Castle. She was soon to be off back to Rohan but due to the harsh weather, it was far too dangerous to travel. So in the meantime, she looked around curiously. She soon found herself in the library with massive shelves that carried an unimagenable number of books. There were many books that laid in the various shelves that told the history of the people in Gondor, Rohan and that of other far away nations. But though she cared dearly for such places.. in all honesty, none of them interested her at the moment. She was not in the mood for a histroy lesson.

The Sheild Maiden looks back with a slight blush as she sees her lover, Faramir, reading at one of the tables. She smiles a bit. A part of her felt uneasy around him, beut she figured it was because of how ...innocent she was that made her feel this way. Of course, she had been spending much of her time as of late with him after the war was over. But even still, the very thought of being in the same room as him sent butterflies through her stomach.

Romance was all that was wanting in her mind and heart. She continues on her search for something to read. It wasn't until she reached the end of the old bookcases that she discovered a story that the maiden had yet to see since she was a child and was read to her often by her mother when she was still alive. It was ofthe story of Queen Geneviever, King Arthur and his right hand knight of the round table, Lancelot. She slowly took the book out with awe and started to flip through the pages with interest as she walked to a nearby chair that was across from Faramir, who was currently reading a tomb that stored centuries of history about Gondor and their various rulers.

Faramir glanced up from the book he was reading and smiled upon the sight of his lover reading a romance novel. He wasn't surprised that the lady was not interested in his history books. After all, she hailed from the kingdom of Rohan, not Gondor. Additionally, he was a bit surprised and pleased that she had chosen to read a mythical romance novel, other than the racier ones hidden among the bookshelves. Surely, a lady of her stature would be above books that often degrade both genders. However, the fact that his lovely maiden was reading a book about lustful love and betrayal caused Faramir to be a bit turned on. He could already feel his insides slowly start to burn with passionate fire. It had been far too long since he rubbed his flesh against another human being.

After placing a book mark in his page, he placed his book back on the bookshelf and slowly headed towards Eowyn. He placed his head on her shoulder and gazed at the book. "I had no idea that my lady was fond of mythical love stories. I am fond of myths and fairy tales myself..though most of them deal with knights fighting dragons rather than unrequited love and betrayal. Forgive me for being blunt, but I must say that seeing my Lady reading a romance novel has kindled a fire deep within my soul." He leans over to whisper into her ear, whispering in a seductive tone,"What do you say we take leave of the study and go upstairs to make a romance story of our own?" he asks as he sensually runs his hands across Eowyn's thigh and winks at her as he waits for her response.

A slight blush ran over the White maiden's cheeks as she pressed the pages of the books to her chest, looking over to her lover with a smile. "M-my lord. This is quite unusual of you to say so. " She sets the book to the side, folding a page over as she smiles up at him." However...I've always had a desire for reading about fictional love. They are inspiring, in a sense." She places a hand his cheek, drawing him closer to her as she whispers back. " But if it an invatation that you offer, I would love to accompany you, my love. I have always wondered what it would be like to physically love another." she says, returning her own flirtatous wink.

Shudders ran down his spine as Eowyn whispers into his ear. "Fictional love? Well, let us hope that the real thing is much better." Faramir smiled as he lifted up his lover in his sturdy arms and raced up the stairs that were in the back of the study to their bedroom. Hopefully she would want to use some tricks she read about from the awe inspiring romance novels in the bedroom.

Eowyn could not help but giggle a little as she felt her lover pick her up and carry her to his bedroom. "Perhaps you could give me some insight on love. After all, reading and doing are quite different." A part of her felt like she was re-living one of the love scenes in her romance novels. She only hoped that this would be far better.

"I do hope our first time will be memorable." Faramir opens the doors and gently places Eowyn on the bed. He then informs all the servants that they are not to be disturbed, where they smile and obey his orders knowingly. As soon as she was placed on the bed, she felt a chill run down the spine of her back. When the doors shut, Faramir makes his way back to the bed and plants hot kisses down Eowyn's neck as he undresses her. He then steps back and sharply intakes his breath as he gazes upon her beautiful lace lingerie. "Are you sure you are not a goddess in disguise, my love? You seem to be getting more beautiful each passing day." he asks, stoking the sides of her legs and moves them upwards towards her breast. She smiles up at her lover while he undresses her, and his complement only encourages it to broaden at his words. "I am no Goddess, love. But thank you for the complement.~"

He continues to suck and kiss Eowyn's neck as he gently massages Eowyn's breasts with his skillful hands. Her moans of delight heightens his arousal. He wants nothing more but to enter her and fulfill his aching need. However, he wants their first time to be memorable for the both of them. Also, being a gentleman, he wants to ensure that her needs are met before his own. He needed her sweet flavor in his mouth and her lily-scented perfume in his nose.

A gasp escapes her lips as she feels his mouth all around the base of her neck, one of her sensitive spots. When he feels Eowyn's breasts harden, he slowly unclasps her bra and starts to suck and swirl his tongue on Eowyn's right breast as his hand continues to massage her left breast. Just the mere pleasure of him touching her made her blood race. But just when she thought that the teasing was over, he removes her bra, allowing her to breath more easy but also give him better access to her breast. Her breath is once again caught in her throat as he tended to her hard breast. She threads her hands into the curls of his hair, encouraging him to go on, even if a small scream escaped from her lips.

Faramir gazes up into Eowyn's eyes and grins. "I love you, my Shield Maiden." After he shows thorough attention to Eowyn's breasts, he slowly glides his tongue and hands towards Eowyn's torso and lower half of her body. His tongue swirls in circles inside her naval hole as he gently slips her out of her underwear. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply as her hot musky scent of sex fills his nostrils. She was definitely hot and ready for him.

Faramir's forehead was dripping with sweat as his anticipation to make love to hear grew deep within his chest. Once her underwear was tossed to the side, he cradled her clit with his tongue and began sucking on the soft, sensitive flesh. Once she began to moan loudly and shake in bed, he thrusted two fingers into her glistening opening as he continued to show attention to her clit with his tongue, swirling in circles, lapping at her salty arousal as he rhythmically moved his hand in and out of her, stroking that delicate flap of skin on the upper inside. It took an immense deal of self control to hold back and shove himself inside her. However, he could sense that she was close to her release. It would not be long before he has a chance to relax and get his needs and wants fulfilled. "Come for me Eowyn. Scream my name and come for me." he cooed huskliy into her ears.

Eowyn could no longer hold her screams of pleasure inside. She tightly closed her eyes and held onto the bedding, gripping onto the sheets as tight as she could, panting into him. " Ah..Fa-Faramir!" With his further thrusts inside of her, she climaxed, screaming in pleasure, clapping onto him as she scent of sex and their arousal was turning her on more, making the White Lady want to tear off his clothes and let nature take over.

Faramir groaned in delight. It felt wonderful as a waterfall of the the sweet and salty juices overflowed into his mouth. He continued to lunge his tongue in and out of her folds as she rode out her orgasm. When he felt his lover was fully satisfied, he slowly sat upright and gave Eowyn a loving kiss so she could taste her own fluids upon her soft lips. "I love you, my Eowyn. Now, if you do not mind love, I believe it is your turn to show me your skill in the bedroom."  
>Eowyn moaned into his mouth as she tasted herself on his lips. A slight blushing smile ran over her face as she gave him a slight nod. "Of course. I may not be as talented as you, my lord..but I will do my best to please you."<p>

She wraps her arms around his neck and flips them over so that she was straddling him. The Shield Madien smirks slightly as she teases her hands up his legs and slowly undoes his belt, tossing it to the side of the bed.  
>Once that article of clothing was no longer an issue, she begins to thread one of her hands under his shirt as the other undoes his pants.<p>

Faramir's chest rose and fell as his lover straddled on his hips and began to remove his clothes. He grunted softly upon the fact that she was teasing him. However, he was sure that it will be worth the wait. After all, he was already halfway on finding his release as he looked upon the lovely smile on her glowing face and felt her hands gently run across his firm chest. He lifted his hips up slightly as Eowyn undid his pants. He wondered if his lady would be willing to provide him with the lip service he provided her just moments before. "Please, do not be obligated to do anything that makes you uncomfortable Eowyn. I wish for tonight to be a memorable experience for the both of us. Just having you by my side in bed and the fact that I won your heart is more than I can ask from you."

Eowyn smiles as she looks up to his eyes as she slowly starts to remove his pants. "Don't you worry. I won't. Making you happy makes me happy..even if I am a bit inexperienced." She moves herself down on his legs a bit as she leans down to kiss his aching member. Just by the mere sounds of his moans, she knew that he was needy for her. She runs a hand up and down him as she gives him a teasing grin. "How badly do you want me?" she asks in a husky whisper.  
>Faramir's voice was strained as he made an attempt to answer her question. The soft brush of her lips across his member sends chills down his spine. "Do you need to ask..Eowyn? I want you as a man yearns for water in the middle of a parched desert."<br>That was all she needed. A little encouragement to get her to do the unthinkable, or at least, what she thought it was. Her grin grew as she pulls a few locks of hair away from her face and starts to lean down into him, taking him slowly into her mouth, licking and sucking slowly as she did so.

Faramir groaned in delight and ran his fingers through Eowyn's long tousled hair as she licked and sucked his throbbing member. His heart was about to burst out of happiness due to the immense attention she was providing him. He was doing his best to hold back his release to savor this moment. After all, it had been far to long since anyone had given him pleasure in bed. It certainly seemed like she was putting all the knowledge she gained from reading romance stories into good use. "M...my Lady. This feels wonderful..."

After making her way down his shaft, she slowly worked her way up with a slight smile hiding behind her lips. As she pulled out, Eowyn crawled over him and had their lips meet in heated passion, wrapping her arms around his neck. It wasn't hard to see that after she did a sexual favor for him, she was instantly turned on to him and in heat for his physical contact that would otherwise seem improper anywhere else but in private courters.  
>Faramir grinned upon Eowyn knowingly as she was distracted by the kiss and gently propped her onto his hips. She certainly was a tease. If Faramir wasn't raised as a gentleman, he might have been tempted to finish off on his own.<p>

He could already sense her hotness as he slowly rubbed the tip of his member towards her hot core. After he prodded her entrance for a few more minutes he fully entered and lavished her breasts with his tongue. He groaned as he felt her muscles clench tightly around him. They fit perfectly. It was as if fate knew that they were meant to be with one another. Although he is usually a gentle lover, he was determined to fulfill his release and thrusted into Eowyn at a rather rushed pace. Later on, he would show his love for her properly.

With a gasping cry, Eowyn throws her head back as she feels Faramir thrust into her hot entrance. She held onto him, trying to gather herself together and figure out what she was feeling. It was a mix of both pain and pleasure all at once. Her breathing raced and her heart pounded with loving furry within her chest.

After all of her teasing, she should have known that this was going to happen. But, all the same, it seemed to be a surprise nonetheless. Once she was slowly starting getting used to him inside of her, she rocked her hips against him, suppressing a moan deep within her throat.

Faramir moaned from deep within his chest as Eowyn rocked her hips in tune to the rhythm he set for the both of them. Though he felt a bit guilty for rushing during Eowyn's first time, that feeling was quickly pushed when he finally achieved his release. After all, he should be given a chance to be selfish every once in a while and put his needs before others. He was sure that his lover would understand. He groaned loudly as he continued to rock back and forth and shoot his release deep within her core. After he finally finished releasing his load, he slipped his finger and stroked and tugged Eowyn's clitoris frantically so she could achieve her own blissful release.

It wasn't soon after Faramir released that she came as well. In fact, it was the mere instance during his last thrust that caused her insides to spazum, making her hold onto him tighter and cry his name in the heat of thier passion.  
>Faramir pulled Eowyn into his arms and gave her a loving kiss. His heart was still beating rapidly from their passionate lovemaking. It would take a while for him to ease into round two. Thankfully, neither one of them had any pressing matters to tend to tomorrow morning since it is likely they would be sore the next day. Faramir nibbled Eowyn's earlobe and whispered into her ear "I am sorry for rushing you my loving temptress. It's been to long since I've indulged in carnal pleasures within the secret confines of my bedroom, I couldn't bring myself to give you the attention you deserve. I assure you I'll be more in tune to your desires during our second round."<p>

Eowyn smiles as she looks up at her lover as her heart melted once again in her chest. She places her hands on his cheeks. "It's alright, Faramir. I..I understand. I suppose I deserve that for teasing you." ,she giggled a little. A soft moan escapes her lips as she moves herself to a more comfortable position, trying to feel as little pain as possible between her legs. "Do what you will, my love."  
>Faramir smiled as he wrapped his arms around Eowyn's waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "It seems as if the Shield Maiden has put down her guard and opened up her heart to tend to the needs of her lover. For that, I am eternally grateful." Faramir slowly rose from the bedside and swirled his tongue on Eowyn's right nipple till it perked upright. He grinned and massaged it with his hand as he diverted his attention to her left breast. It should not take long before he gets her burning with desire to be loved and conquered by him once more.<p>

"Mmnnhn..I only lower my guard for you, my lord." she moans against his chest, leaning into his mouth. He simply made her feel like she was in heaven by all the pleasure she was feeling. She could already feel herself harden in his mouth as he tended to her. "Ah..yess.." Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered how she lived all these years without knowing how much blissful pleasure was awaiting her when she met the lover above her.

After showing a great deal of attention to Eowyn's breasts, he ran his hands slowly up and down her sexy torso. He then planted a trail of hot kisses down her chest and up and down her thighs as he purposely avoided her hot spot. This time, it was her turn to experience what it feels to be in need and want of something hot and warm inside if you. He chuckled softly as he saw Eowyn wither around in frustration. After teasing her for a good ten minutes, he slowly spread apart her thighs and ran his tongue across her swollen, drenched folds. Good things come to those who wait. He smiled as he watched her eyes glazed over in glowing passion. Hopefully her patience would pay off and result to her experiencing a mind blowing orgasm. When he felt that Eowyn was close to going over the edge he gently entered her and gently thrusted against her. He started off at a fast pace but pulled back when he felt she was close to the edge. Hopefully this will increase her stamina and allow her to experience overlapping orgasms when she finally achieves her release.

Between the sexual frustration of his teasing and the quick thrusts, Eowyn was on the edge of screaming in pleasure as she felt a rising burning rush of heat inside her chest, two fold. Breathing restlessly against her lover, she held onto his shoulders tightly, throwing her head back as her climax came loud and hot, releasing a deep moan in her throat. For a few moments, Eowyn looked up at Faramir, panting breathlessly and feeling almost spent. "Dear heavens..you make a women feel so incredible. Are you sure it isn't you who is the God of Pleasure~?"

Faramir looks up at his lover with a smug look of contentment on his face. Her compliment caused him to swell his chest with pride. He was glad he had not lost his touch in bed. Surely, this had made up for the rushed session that occurred earlier in the evening. "I assure you, I am a mere mortal like yourself Eowyn. Perhaps I have simply been provided with the gift of knowing a lady's inmost desires."  
>She runs her hands up and down his hard chest with a grin. "That may be so, but I still think of you as such.", she gives him a teasing wink. "Before I met you, I never truly thought about passion as deeply as I do now. And for that, I must thank you."<p>

Faramir closed his eyes and sighed as Eowyn ran her hand up and down his chest. "I am delighted I could stir up passion and joy in your life once more Eowyn. I am not used to receiving such praise. Most of my comrades tease me for being so in tune with people's feelings. However, I am glad I can put them into good use for you, my love. You have brought me out of the darkness and into the light as well. I believe we have both played a part in saving each other's lives. Though I was still fully functional, before I met you, I was dead inside. You have made me realize that I still have something worth living for."

Eowyn's heart melts at the sound of his words, making her smile up at him. "My love..I will always be with you and at your side..no matter what."

Faramir cups Eowyn's face and gives her a loving kiss. "My heart will always belong to you my love. I will never leave your side." He stretches his arms and yawns. "Apologies my love but I am afraid I can no longer pleasure you tonight. Sleep is slowly overtaking me. Sweet dreams, my warrior princess." Faramir wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her on the cheek as he slowly drifts off to sleep. Eowyn closed her eyes and snuggles close to Faramir with a smile on her face as she drifts off to sleep, finally knowing how to pleasure her beloved lord whom she knows will love her back with just as much if not as much love as she would give.


End file.
